Leaving our World
by Umi Sagara
Summary: A girl is thrown into the future with the help of dimension portals as a child and there she learns to live. She has some friends and at the end of her 15th birthday, she is thrown to many different dimensions. There, she finds what she has lost as a babe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - why do I have to put something here if everyone already knows that most of it's not mine?!  
  
Alas, I am here,  
Here to tell a sad tale.  
Look upon that darkened town,  
For that is where I start...  
  
In this town upon the horizion,  
The horizion of darkness and sadness it is,  
For it is poor, and as rumor has it,  
Naught more babes can crawl out from hiding.  
  
The youngest is four,  
The oldest is dying,  
The mother of the youngest yearns.  
  
One day that year, though,  
A triumphant day,  
One more babe is born that day.  
A little girl,  
Now the youngest,  
Was born from the four's mother.  
  
So happy that day,  
And yet so sad,  
Their picture was happily painted.  
The mother, the father, the son, the daughter,  
That was the picture they painted.  
  
Later that day,  
When sun isn't risen,  
Assassins come quietly into town.  
Their presence is wrought about  
When a wife is heard screaming.  
  
The town awoke,  
Everyone ran,  
Except for the babe's father.  
He stood with his sword,  
His katana,  
And barred the way to his family.  
  
He was quickly slain.  
The blood of his love,  
His life he gave,  
Fell upon his family.  
  
The mother ran,  
Both children in hand,  
She ran to the river,  
Where she thought she was safe.  
  
Quickly she turned, and dropped the children,  
Dropped them into some bushes.  
The babe rolled out,  
After mother was slain,  
And as punishment,  
Was kicked into the river.  
  
Fished out by a hanyou,  
The babe was crying.  
She wanted her mother,  
And the hanyou knew where she came from.  
  
Sadly the hanyou went back to the town,  
The town where the babe belonged.  
The picture that was painted,  
That picture lie charred in the dust of the town.  
  
The hanyou wept for the little babe.  
Knowing exactly what happened.  
She picked up the picture and the katana,  
And carried the babe to her home.  
  
There the babe was raised,  
And there the babe cried.  
There, the child was raised,  
And there, the child longed.  
  
Suddenly, one day,  
One cruel day,  
Dimension gateways opened up.  
The child was dragged in,  
And brought to a world,  
A world unknown to her.  
  
No more hanyou,  
No more youkai,  
The ground was harder here.  
The houses were strange,  
The people looked wierd,  
But the wors part was that the child wasn't home.  
  
She learned how to live,  
Without her friend,  
She learned how to live,  
Without visits to her family,  
She learned how to live,  
Without living.  
  
a/n: Yeah yeah, there's more to come. I just did this because I was feeling... poetic. Oh, and by the way, you have to read this for some of the story to make sense. It's like skipping chapters, really. Okay, maybe not. I'm not sure. Well, hope you review anyways. 


	2. boring but getting somewhere, I swear

Disclaimer - I guess I own the plotline... and Umi... SO DON'T STEAL IT! .... anyways, on with the story  
  
A brown haired, hazel eyed girl was punching the air. Her fairly long hair was in a messy, low ponytail and she had on an old manslayer's gi. The doorbell was rung and she looked up from her solitary training. She walked to the door and answered it.  
  
"Konnichiwa and Happy 15th birthday, Umi!" That was the first thing the girl, Umi, heard. She saw a blonde-headed girl with her hair split into two groups and buns on her head, Usagi. She saw another blonde headed girl whose hair wasn't so long and two sides of her hair went back in a ribbon, Minako. Then she saw a blue, short haired girl, Ami. Next to Ami was another brown-haired girl with her hair up in a high, neat ponytail that went down to just below her shoulders, Matoko. Finally, she saw a black, long haired girl and her hair was down, Raye.  
  
Umi smiled. "Arigatou, guys! You know, I wasn't expecting anything like this," she said, smiling at her friends before Minako cut in. "Which is why we did it," Minako finished. "Now," Raye started, "We've got presents for you and a cake, so let us in and we can celebrate!" Umi stood to one side and let Raye, Minako, Matoko, Usagi, and Ami in. They all looked for the table before Umi remembered something. "That's right! I forgot! I'll be right back, you guys," she said before running off to her room. She looked in the corner, and there it was, the table.  
  
Umi carried the table back to her friends with some cushions and there they sat. Umi sat between Raye and Usagi and the cake was set in front of her. Umi blew out the candles as she made her wish. She was as happy as she thought she'd ever be with friends like this. However, she never met her brother, but wanted to so badly. That was what weighed the sigh that lie deep within her soul. Her cross, her burden to carry was that she had never seen her family since she was naught but a babe. (a/n: Ooookay! getting to dramatic there. )  
  
After opening the presents and after her friends left, Umi fell into a deep slumber. She tossed and turned in her sleep, images haunting her. A woman holding her... Her mother... The town rejoycing... A little boy.... Her brother... Her father... a painting... nighttime.... assassins.... A hanyou....  
  
Umi sat bolt upright. She held her head and curled up as she recalled all of the events in order, as so she wouldn't loose them. Something inside her told her that these things really happened. But it couldn't be. It was too long ago. Over one-hundred years ago, before guns. Umi fell back to sleep again and the nightmares continued.  
  
Screams... That's what she heard... Screams... "Sanosuke, don't look!" "Mizuu! Don't let them get hurt!" Crying... She was... Crying... She felt scared... "Tsuyosa! Watch out!" blood... she felt blood... warm blood.... moving.... bushes... more blood... river flowing...  
  
"Help!" Umi yelped as she sat upright again. She wrote everything she remembered down. She wanted to know more, and yet, she didn't. She was afraid of what she might dream about this time. She wanted to know it better. But at the same time, she wanted to forget everything. In the end, she decided to go back to sleep. As she slumbered, the nigmares once again reigned in her mind.  
  
A kind face... fox ears... a hanyou... crying... visiting the village... a painting... a katana... the village is charred - like it was burned... learning to cook... training... jokes... a purplish-whitish light... "Umi! Stay away!" being dragged in... the hanyou's look of sadness... falling... falling... falling... impact with the ground... it's harder than normal... concrete... hiding... learning...  
  
The light of the sun shone in Umi's eyes. Umi sat up and wrote down what else she remembered again. The doorbell rang again. Umi went to get it. "Konnichiwa," she said to Usagi. Usagi looked tired with Luna on her shoulder. "Umi, my parents kicked me out. Can I stay here for awhile?"  
  
Umi smiled. "Sure," she replied. She saw a gleam for a second and looked at it, but it was gone the next. Umi shrugged and followed Usagi into the kitchen.  
  
The evil Kaori Knight (however you spell that) bowed before Professor Tomoe (I think that's right). "I believe this is the one," she said, "with the pure heart crystal." Professor Tomoe looked at Kaori knight, his face hidden in the darkness, with the exception of his glasses that gleamed in the dull light.  
  
"Very well. I shall have a pod ready for you." A box came out of this machine with a black star on it and Kaori Knight put it in her van. "Don't worry, sir. You can trust me." Kaori Knight bowed as she left.  
  
Usagi fell asleep in her cereal again. Umi shook her. "Hey, Usagi, wake up! You're gonna drown!" Usagi sleepily looked up, half awake. Umi shook her head. "Geez, if you're tired, just go in my room and sleep on the futon," Umi said, still shaking her head. Usagi hugged her. "You're the best!"  
  
Usagi went to Umi's room and fell asleep immediately on the futon. The doorbell rang again only five minuites later. Seeing as Usagi wasn't about to get up anytime soon, Umi answered it. "Konnich-" Umi fell. Her heart crystal had been taken out by that demon. Kaori knight looked embarrased at her mistake. "Oops. Wrong person. Eh, might as well see if it's pure." Kaori knight walked over to Umi's crystal.  
  
She was about to grab it when Usagi, now Sailor Moon's tiara nicked her hand. Sailor Moon grabbed the tiara and put it back on. "Hey! Back away from my friend's heart crystal, freak face! I'm Sailor Moon, and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon did her little posing thing. Kaori knight yawned. "Bakuoni! Get her," Kaori knight yelled, pointing at Sailor Moon.  
  
The evil monster who's body was red and green went after Sailor Moon. She quickly jumped up out of the way, but didn't land so well. Meanwhile, Kaori Knight looked at Umi's crystal and growled. "It's not the one!" She started squeezing it to crush it, but fire came from nowhere and Kaori knight let it go. "Not more of you!"  
  
Bakuoni was quickly defeated after the rest showed up and Kaori Knight fled. The heart crystal shrunk back into Umi's body and she moaned. "owww... pain." As she sat up, the Sailor scouts ran and Sailor moon de-transformed back into Usagi. Usagi sat next to Umi. "You ok?" Umi nodded. "I just had the wierdest dream... what happened," she inquired.  
  
"Uhh... You just fainted... Right there. Don't know why. It might have something to do with all the training last night." Umi looked at her with one of those yeah-right looks. Usagi shrugged. Umi was good at reading emotions and so forth. Hers said, "Sorry, but I just can't. I wish I could tell you, but it's a secret." Umi sighed and walked off into her backyard.  
  
She sat there and heard the main door open and then close. Usagi just went home. It was mid-afternoon and Umi, for some reason, didn't feel like training or anything. The feeling she had was that she wanted to go home. Not in this industrious life, but back to when she found it safe.  
  
Umi felt a tremble for a few moments. In fact, over a minuite. The sky opened up and revealed a purplish, whitish light, just like in her dream. In this exact moment, Umi remembered the dream and it was all like a flashback now. She could remember it.  
  
flashback  
  
"Umi! Grab on!"  
"I can't! you're too far away!"  
"Don't let it drag you in!"  
"Waaaah! I'm scared!"  
"NOOOO!!! UMI!"  
She was pulled away from the motherly figure and fell on the concrete.  
  
end flashback  
  
Umi shuddered, but wanted to go in. It was now or never. Umi let go of the boulder she was holding on to and let the vortex swallow her. She fell back on the grass with her eyes closed. "Did it work? Did I really come back home?"  
  
a/n: Ok, I'm sorry for this part being Sailor Moonish. I now realize, however, that it could have been something like Fruits Basket time. I dunno. Anyways, please review. And don't worry, there will be some dimension switching before we see the RK gang, but there's a lot of talk about them. Actually, that might be this dimension. (I'm going through all the animes that I know of as dimensions). So, should the next chapter be with the RK gang? Or before Umi was born or right after or whatever? Please vote! 


	3. Finally! Kenshin! and some of Umi's past

Disclaimer - I know this is only the 3rd disclaimer, but that's enough for me. No more disclaimers. You all know what and what I don't own.  
  
  
  
Umi sat up, rubbing her butt. "Owwww.... Man my ass hurts. I swear, I don't want to go in any more of those," she looked up and there was a hanyou holding a baby. Umi got another flashback of the hanyou and herself as a baby...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Umi as a child. She had a blindfold on and put something in her mouth. She immediately spat it out. "EEW! GROSS! You know I don't like plums, Mikomi!" The hanyou smiled. "I'm sorry. I forgot about it." Umi ate some codfish freshly caught. "Geez..." Mikomi, the hanyou, growled at her. "Now listen here, Umi..."  
  
-end flashback-  
  
Ok, so that wasn't the best of memories, but still, it was there. As Mikomi was holding the baby, the present Umi's eyes were going wide. She almost jumped up and hugged Mikomi if it weren't for the fact that Mikomi wouldn't know her. Mikomi offered her hand to help Umi up. "Hey. Who are you," she asked. Umi blinked. "Uhh... Miu?" Umi mixed up the letters of her name to come up with Miu. "Hello, Miu. You look somewhat famaliar," Mikomi replied. "I used to live... around." Mikomi invited Umi to stay for as long as she pleased. Umi accepted. "So, Miu, what brings you out here," Mikomi asked Umi. The baby Umi started crying again when they were walking towards the burnt birthtown of Umi. The teen Umi leaned down to pick up a katana. "This was my fathers," she mumbled. Mikomi walked over to her. "That was Umi here's father's katana. He gave his life to protect her and her family." Mikomi talked to Umi gently and with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
Later on, with her father's katana tucked neatly by her side, Umi walked by herself along the river. It was late at night and Mikomi was taking care of baby Umi. The teen Umi wanted to know her brother, though. more than anything else. He would be ninteen by this time. She suddenly felt that same ripping effect for a few moments before the dimension gateway opened up again. Umi shook her head, wondering why more people don't recognize this before she jumped in. She felt like she was falling... It would never stop. She was dizzy and now had a headache. How many hours here had passed, she wouldn't know. It seemed like hours, even though she knew it was only minuites. Then, suddenly, she dropped again. "GAH! MY ASS HURTS EVEN WORSE NOW!" When she looked up, she was staring at a kid in a yellow gi type thing and one of those old shinais. His face was up close. "Where'd you come from," he asked.  
  
"uhh... The past? Anyways, who are you," she asked the kid. He watched her as he replied "I'm Yahiko Myojin of the Kamiya Kashiin style. Now the real question is, who are you?" Umi blinked. Kamiya kashwhat style? "I'm Umi," she replied. Yahiko looked over his shoulder. "Kenshin! Sano! Someone just appeared out of nowhere! She says her name is Umi!" A man with long, red hair in a low ponytail and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek came running up. He was wearing a red gi and his eyes were blue. Another man came running up. He had brown, spikey hair and he had on a white jacket and white pants. He had on a red headband type thing and his eyes were also hazel. Umi looked at the spikey-headed one. "Are you... Sanosuke Sagara," she asked. He looked at her. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Umi shook her head. "Just asking. I'm guessing the other one is Kenshin, right?" Sano blinked. He wondered why she would ask, espically seeing as she knew his last name, but not Kenshin's. Kenshin blinked. Umi decided that it wasn't the time to let Sano know. She'd let him figure it out by himself later on. "Uhh... Yeah. That's Kenshin Himura," Sano finally said. Yahiko blinked. What the hell's going on? Umi kinda looked like Sano, but her clothes... Yahiko stood up and put his hands behind his head, walking off. "You guys can handle this. It's getting boring." Yahiko continued walking off. Kenshin looked back to Umi. "I apoligize for Yahiko's behavior, that I do." Sano shrugged. He didn't care about what that little runt did. So long as he still got his meals. Speaking of meals, "Hey, Kenshin, when do we eat," Sano asked.  
  
"I feel so unloved," Umi said, sniffing. Kenshin looked at Umi and Sano. "You can come with us, Umi, and we'll eat at the Akabeko in an hour," Kenshin replied to both. Umi blinked while Sano was busy complaining to Kenshin about his stomach and food and stuff. "An hour! What the hell am I suppoused to do for a whole hour?!" Kenshin looked from to Sano to Umi who was still absorbed in her thoughts. "How about you go training or teach Miss Umi here some fighting stills," Kenshin suggested. Umi snapped out of it when she heard her name. "What? I heard my name, what'd you say, Kenshin?" Sano and Kenshin both sweatdropped. Kenshin looked at Sano again. "I think you should, Sano. As for me, I must go run errands for Miss Karou, that I must," Kenshin said, walking off once more. Umi looked at him and then to Sano. Sano sighed. "What the hell, first we'll have a little spar before I teach you, ok Umi?" Umi blinked. "uhh... ok."  
  
Sano got into a fighting position and so did Umi. One minuite into the spar and Umi was knocked into the lake. She came up, spitting out water. Sano looked at her. "I win," he simply said. He went over to help her up out of the lake. "Man, you need serious training. Well, then again, plenty of people I fight don't last as long. But still, you need training. Until it's time for lunch, though," he said, grinning at the anticipation of lunchtime. Umi grinned to herself. She too was hungry. But until then, Sano was going to train her. "Okay," he started off, "take a rock." Umi picked a rock up and so did Sano. He punched it with his left fist. Then he took another and punched with his right. He had just shown her a regular punch, and the Futai no kiwami.  
  
Umi blinked. "Uhh... One was broken, and the other was pulverized. Wow," she commented. Sano indicated her rock. "You punch it as hard as you can. Don't hold back," he instructed. Umi punched it. A crack formed and she was grabbed her hand quickly. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?!" He pointed to the rock she dropped. "Only a crack." Umi stopped yelling at Sano and looked at the rock. So it only had a crack compared to his, big deal. "You're not strong enough. I see you have a sword. Practice swinging it. It'll make your arms stronger," he said, pointing to Umi's sheathed katana, still attached to her side.  
  
Umi shrugged and started on it. Sano sat down, leaning back underneath a tree watching Umi practice, but daydreaming about food and gambling. Before he knew it, he heard Kenshin's voice. "Sanosuke! Umi! Where are they?" Sano got up and waved to Kenshin. Kenshin started over there. "Ah, Sano. Where is Miss Umi?" As Kenshin finished asking this, Sano put on an annoyed face and pointed behind him, where Umi was still swinging the sword. "Ok. Thank you Sano. Please tell Miss Umi that we will be waiting at the Akabeko, that we will," Kenshin said, walking off. Sano sighed. "Why the hell do I gotta babysit her," he wondered, walking over to Umi.  
  
"Hey," Sano said, interrupting Umi's training. She automatically turned around and punched where Sano's head was, but he had ducked. "You done yet," he asked. She shrugged. "I am if there's food waiting," she replied. Sano nodded. "Good, then follow me. Kenshin and the others will be waiting at the Akabeko." Umi started following him as he was saying this, but stopped when he said, "...Kenshin and the others..." Sano turned around. He was about to ask what was wrong when Umi interrupted. "Others? I'm not good with people," she said. Sano shrugged. "It's just Me, you, Kenshin, Yahiko, Karou, Megumi, Ayame, and Suzume," he said.  
  
Umi started backing away. "That's too many people," she said as she tripped on a rock behind her. Sano sweatdropped as Umi curled up, apparently having a phobia of people. He took her by the wrist and dragged her up. "Hey, you want me to get a camera and suck out your soul," he asked. Strangely enough, Umi started struggling more. "NUUUU!" Sano finally got to the Akabeko and she stood behind him, where no one could see her. He stepped aside and so did she. He turned around and she went in front of him quickly. He grabbed her shoulders. "What is wrong with you," he asked. "People scare me," she replied. "You've had a past with a group, haven't you," he asked suspiciously.  
  
Umi nodded. Sano grinned. "Well, you won't with this group, I promise," he said. He turned back around and Umi stepped to the side, so that they could see her, but then she stepped back. Sano sighed. Karou walked to Umi, followed by Suzume and Ayame. Umi held still, ready to either draw her katana or run. Karou smiled at her. "Konnichiwa. I am Karou," she said, holding out her hand. Umi slowly took it and they shook hands. "I'm Umi," Umi simply said. Megumi went over to Umi a few minuites after. "Hello, Umi. I am a doctor and my name is Megumi," she said.  
  
Umi bowed to Megumi. Megumi said some more, "And if there's something you need, don't hesitate to ask me," she finished. Umi nodded and smiled. She followed the group into the Akabeko. Once in their lunch... booth... private room... kinda thing, Umi moved to a corner. However, she finally came out after Megumi consoled her and after many threats from Sano. They all had beef stew, courtesy of... Sano's tab. Umi ate like there was no tommorow and would have had sake if it weren't for Sano. Sano stopped eating when Umi took her first bite of the beef stew. Her face was blank for a few moments. "... This is great! I've never had it," she commented.  
  
  
  
a/n: yeah yeah, so I didn't end it all flashy like this time. At least Kenshin's here now. Anyways, can you tell I had a couple of writer's blocks? You know how you would be able to tell? Whenever I have a writer's block, I just write anything that has to do with the charachaters. Okay, well, it's just past 4 am here and I am amazingly not tired at all. Anyways, I should at least try to get some sleep. ja matta and please review! Oh, and before I forget, dreams help with fanfics. Ok, ja ne and please review.... wait... woah... dejavou. 


	4. chapter 3 what, you expected a name?

Disclaimer - I don't own Ruroni Kenshin. I wish I did, but I don't. So, how's life? wait... anyways, I'm working on this story with the charachaters Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Kaoru, Suzume, Ayame, Tsubame, and a couple of others that I don't own... Ok, bye bye now!

* * *

After lunch, everybody went to the Kamiya Kashiin dojo. Umi thanked Kenshin and Sanosuke and everybody else for the lunch and they insisted that she come to the dojo. Umi once again thanked everybody. After awhile of talking, Umi excused herself and went outside. "I wonder where she went. I mean, isn't that serial killer loose or something," Karou asked. "Yeah, that's what I heard. She better be careful," Sano replied to Karou, leaning back against the wall. "Uhh... I have to go use the bathroom. I'll be right back," Yahiko quickly got up and went outside.  
  
"I think our little Yahiko is growing up, that he is," Kenshin said with a smile on his face. Sano laughed and Karou supressed a giggle. "Now... Sano. heh... Kenshin... heh heh... that's not polite," Karou finally finished and burst out laughing. Megumi came in. "What's so funny? And I take it you sent Yahiko to get food for supper," Megumi asked. Sano was the only one left laughing now, although Kenshin and Karou were grinning. "It's Yahiko. He went to follow Umi," Karou said. At this, Megumi started laughing. After awhile, however, Megumi and Sano stopped laughing.  
  
Umi went staggering through the door like she had been pushed. Yahiko followed her.  
"I swear! You push me one more time and I'll-"  
"ehem." Umi had grabbed part of Yahiko's shirt thing as she was threatening him. She stopped and looked at everybody still at the table. "He pushed me," she yelled, pointing at Yahiko. Yahiko crossed his arms. "Well I wouldn't have if you woulda just came back in the first place!"  
"Well maybe I didn't wanna!"  
"Yahiko's right, for once," Karou interrupted.  
"For once?!"  
"There's a serial killer on the loose," she continued, ignoring Yahiko's disagreement. "You should stay with one of us, that you should," Kenshin joined in the conversation. He looked at Megumi but she shook her head. "Can't. Too busy." Kenshin then looked at Karou, skipping Sanosuke. "Hey, why am I always left out," Sanosuke yelled.  
  
"Because you're too irresponsible. And Kenshin, I'd love to let her stay here, but I just can't. That would only add onto my list of things to do." That left one person to take Umi. Everybody looked at Sanosuke. "Why do I gotta do it," he complained. "This is exactly why you're never asked, Sano," Karou said. Sano frowned and glared daggers at her. "I'll do it, then. Hey Umi, you don't have a home, do you," he asked. Umi shook her head. "Good. I'll take you home-" He was interuppted by Karou again as she finished his sentence. "-now. And you will also take her where you go. Got that?" Sanosuke nodded. He hated babysitting.  
  
"All right, Umi, let's go," he said, walking out of the Kamiya kashiin dojo with his hands in his pockets. Umi followed him. "But first, a little gambling..." He looked at Umi, whom he expected to reject, seeing as this was illegal. Sano walked in and Umi followed him. Some guys greeted him. "Hey, Sano! How's it been?" "I didn't know you had a little cousin." "Nah, that's his sister. Can't ya tell? The resembalance is noted." Sanosuke interrupted all the talk. "Hey, are we here to talk or are we here to gamble?"  
  
They stopped talking. "All right, Sano, whaddya call?" Umi looked for a moment at what the man who spoke was doing. He was getting ready to roll some dice. She thought for a moment then spoke. "Even number," she said. Sano glared at her. "It was my call, but, you can take this one," he said. The man rolled. There was a three and a two. Oods. Umi blinked. "Aww, man. I was hoping to have a bit of luck for once." Sanosuke fell anime style. "For once?! How could you do this," he yelled at her. Umi shrugged. "Simple. I just said Evens and it was odds." Sanosuke looked like he was about to murder her.  
  
An hour later, Umi and Sanosuke walked out and back to Sano's place. Sanosuke gained as much as he lost, and Umi... Well... She sat in a corner and watched. "I don't see why you made me sit out," she complained. "Hey! I don't wanna get broke because some kid-" "I'm not a kid," Umi interrupted, yelling. "-screwing up my luck," Sano finished. Umi stuck her tounge out at him. When they got to Sano's house, Umi sat in a corner and Sano fell on his bed, falling asleep easily. Umi slept on the floor and also fell asleep easily.  
  
"Hey Umi... Umi," Sanosuke was putting his shoes on and trying to wake Umi up. Umi rolled over. "Not now, Raye. School doesn't start for an hour," Umi mumbled. Sanosuke walked outside and Umi fell back to sleep. Sano came back in ten minuites later and dumped a bucket of water on Umi. She sat bolt upright. "Raye," she started to tell Raye off until she remembered that they were in different demensions. "Sano...... You suck," she said, getting up and going outside. "We're going to the Akabeko," Sanosuke announced to Umi. Umi got up and walked outside. She put her shoes on and put her hands in her pockets. "feh."

* * *

A/N: I know this one is short, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block, so I'll update it as soon as my writer's block is over. Hope you all don't mind. ;; 


	5. ch 4 Umi's hidden training

Disclaimer - I own Umi... and the plot... Anything else can burn in hell... Well, no, not really. But still, I don't own it. -holds up an Umi plushie- see? It's me/Umi! nn

* * *

Umi woke up to another day of training with Sanosuke. By this point in time, she could punch a rock and it would shatter. However, it would not pulverize. Half asleep today, Sanosuke waved. "okay, great... How's this missie, you go help Kenshin with the chores or something..." Umi blinked, not sure what to say. This was coming from HIS mouth? And then she fumed. "WHAT! I'm not a shopper! What the hell do you think I am, free help!" Sanosuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And what do you think Kenshin and miss karou are made of, money and food?" Umi stopped and blinked again. She laughed somewhat nervously and then walked off to Kenshin and took each bag in each hand. Kenshin looked confused. "Oro!"

"Hey, Kenshin, I'm helping you shop today. I'm just carrying the stuff. You can actually get it." Kenshin smiled. "Thank you, miss Umi," he said. Umi shrugged. "meh, whatever. Let's just get this over with." Sanosuke took Kenshin to the side and in a nearby alley when Umi turned around to look the other direction. "Hey, Kenshin," he said quietly, "make sure to drag Umi along and around for as long as you can. I'm suppoused to be watching her, but hell, even I need a break." Kenshin blinked. "okay..." And with that, Sanosuke pushed Kenshin back out and then backed away to take a little nap.

Kenshin scratched his head. "I'm sorry, miss Umi, can you repeat that?" For Umi had been babbling the whole time. After all, she was from the present.. or.. future... um.. yeah. And that means that she'd never seen a town like this except for in the books. "Kenshin, you weren't listening, were you?" She asked as her eyebrow twitched. Kenshin shook his head and waved his arms in front of his face. "no no, it wasn't that"  
"Then WHAT was it"  
"I was deep in thought"  
"meh, whatever. Let's just go."

After shopping, Kenshin took Umi all around town. "Miss Umi, have you seen...?" and "Miss Umi, please come and meet..." and so many other things. They got back at sunset and Umi's arms were burning. "Kenshin, I swear, we go ONE more place, or I meet ONE more person, or I ride ONE more thing, or I stare at ONE more thing... Someone will die," she said, looking at him. At this point, Kenshin decided it was best to go home. "Okay, miss Umi, we're going to miss Karou's house. Sanosuke should be there, too." Umi mumbled, "By there, I hope you mean dead." Kenshin merely continued walking with Umi right behind him. Once there, Kenshin explained to kaoru, who.. somewhat understood, since Sanosuke had come by earlier. Umi put the groceries down and collapsed. "a-ah... That was murder..." she mumbled.

Kenshin came by. "Oh, miss Umi, would you mind helping me with the chores? I need to heat miss Kaoru's bath, that I do." Umi sighed. "You better be glad that my brain's too pooped to think of a good excuse," she said/mumbled tiredly and angered somewhat at him as she stood up. She followed Kenshin outside. "Miss Umi, can you please get the wood for Miss Kaoru?" He said, pointing. "I need to finish washing the clothes." Umi sighed and trudged to go get the wood. She came back with a pile of it on each of her shoulders. "This enough," she asked, dumping it at Kenshin's feet. Kenshin looked at it. "Almost, miss umi. Another bundle like this should be enough. I'll go take this to miss Karou, that I will." With that, Umi sighed and went back to get more wood as Kenshin took the current stack of wood to Kaoru's bath.

By the time Sanosuke had come back, Kaoru was done with her bath and Umi was helping to cook. She glared at Sanosuke as he entered. "Sanosuke Sagara, my arms feel like jello, as do my legs, I'm tired as hell, and I have done no training, save for lugging things around all day. Not only that, but I am hungry and I need a bath. As soon as we eat, we go home and go to sleep." Sanosuke blinked. "Hey missie, I'm sorry okay? I had some 'debt' I had to pay off to some thugs." Kenshin, who was cooking, facefaulted. "Again, Sano? You should really stop gambling"  
"That you should," Umi said with Kenshin, rolling her eyes.

"I've been stuck with him for so long, I could even talk like him if I wanted," she said to Sanosuke, who simply just shrugged. "Anyways, we should hurry up, Umi," Sano said. Umi stopped and just looked at him. "Look, you! You abandon me to trudge up and down everywhere with no food to eat and you just expect me to take this? You... you..." She fell over, unconcious. Kenshin caught her. "Miss Umi!" Sanosuke ran to her. He didn't know what it was. Possibly it could be that his only pupil (though only because Kenshin and Kaoru asked him to do it so many times, he finally caved).. Although, it might be something else... "Umi!" At that moment, Kenshin went to get Megumi and Yahiko came in. "Is she breathing," he asked, poking her. Sanosuke looked at him. "Hey, you want me to poke you when you're possibly dead?" Yahiko looked at Umi, and then back to Sanosuke with a raised eyebrow as he said, "She's not dead. Just unconcious. See," he said, pointing at Umi's stomach, which rose and fell, but unsteadily, "that means she's breathing."

Sanosuke glared at Yahiko. "I know that." but refused to say anything else of the matter. Yahiko rolled his eyes and they waited for Kenshin to come back with Megumi. Yahiko blinked. "I wonder what's wrong with her. It's not like she's been pushing herself to the limits trying to do something." Sanosuke ignored Yahiko's comment and looked out behind him. "Kenshin should be getting back now. I wonder what's taking him." And sure enough, a few minuites after Sanosuke made the comment was Kenshin right... there. With Megumi. Megumi held her hand up to Umi's forehead and examined her eyes and the whole doctor bit. Finally, she stood up and made her comment/doctor report... thing. "It's nothing serious. It's just a slight fever and exhaustion."

Kenshin went to lay Umi down on a futon in the dining room, so if she were to wake up, she wouldn't panic. Sanosuke ate, Umi was still unconcious. After eating and doing nothing for awhile, Sanosuke picked up Umi and some food for her and then left. "Hey Kenshin, make sure Kaoru doesn't cook tommorow, okay? We're going to the akabeko." Kenshin blinked. "oro?"

* * *

a/n: oookay! It's been quite awhile since I've updated! Sooo, I'm gonna reply to random reviews, whether I already did it or not! nn 

Weaselgirl-sama  
2005-04-05  
I don't really get it, but that's probably because Sailor Moon doesn't really interest me. Thanks for reviewing 'Train Derailed'! More paragraph breaks, you said? OK, I'll try. Umm...is Umi a Sailor Moon character?

my response: Yeah, SM doesn't really interest me that much either. BUT, I wasn't really paying attention that I COULD HAVE used furuba instead of SM. You're welcome for reviewing "train derailed" and I liked it, and thank you for reviewing this... odd story... thing. And no, Umi is not a SM character. I just made her up. Actually, I'm Umi. -tilts her head- makes no sense in some ways. It's like... I have skitzophrenia or something.

Anonymous  
2005-03-31, ch. 1  
you suck

my response: you son of a bitch, did you even bother reading it? I got that e-mail, like, what, three seconds after I got the e-mail for my other fic with the same message. I mean, I would ask why or something if I got it a few MINUITES after/before I got the e-mail for the other one. I mean, I accept flames, but not like that. Where it's just two words. "you" and "suck". Not only that, but you could have reviewed the last chapter as that. Then it wouldn't look so... stupid! And you know what? I'm sure you're the one who got my other fic, the becomings of boredom, taken off But 'cha know what? I say this as well as something else: HA! I'm putting it back up.. BUT IN STORY FORMAT! And the something else is that you can kiss my ass and go to hell. haha! -laughing maniacally-  
Ookami: oO You idiot! What were you thinking, getting her all.. insane and stuff! -sighs- that means that we're gonna have to stop answering reviews for this chapter, but we will for the next one. Riiight, Umi?

Umi: -curled up in the fetal position, still laughing maniacally- yes, yes, REVIEW! -twitches- READ AND REVIEW! -foams at the mouth-

ookami: QUICK! GET THE STRAIGHT JACKET! Well, please read and review. And don't worry, we're well prepared as this happens... quite often. -drags Umi off in a straight jacket, who is still laughing maniacally and foaming at the mouth.-


End file.
